


Sunflower and Others That Compliment Him

by jasuchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist AU, M/M, haikyuu rarepair, i appreciate sunflower hinata, i love both of them so much, im a sucker for oihina, oihina agenda, oihina rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasuchiha/pseuds/jasuchiha
Summary: Florist AU. Furudate gave us oihina hug so I ran with it. Oikawa is so whipped for Hinata and surprisingly, Hinata is whipped for him too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Sunflower and Others That Compliment Him

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of not good but that’s okay. i love this ship with my whole heart and i will die with it. oihina agenda is canon ;).  
> (jk but furudate did have them so maybe im not that far off)

Hinata worked part time as a florist. He loves his job, customers are usually happy with the variety the shop offers and he enjoys helping customers choose the right assortment to give to their recipient. 

He’s seen many gorgeous people in his shop but today, someone special came in. He was tall with a good build and fluffy brown hair.

“Uh, could you help me out?” The stranger asked, scratching his head. 

Hinata was used to this confusion as many customers don’t know where to start or how they should build a bouquet. 

“Okay sure! What kind of flowers do you need?” Hinata asked.

“Well, I’m not really sure I know what all these flowers are Chibi-chan.” The stranger smirked at Hinata, he knew he pressed the wrong button with him.

“Chibi-chan? I’m not that small you know! Well what are the flowers for?” Hinata grumbled back at the stranger, he didn’t like strangers making fun of his height.

“I have to go out on a date with a girl. She confessed to me today and I hate turning them down. So I agreed to one date.”

“So you don’t want to date her?”

“Not really. I’m a busy guy y’know?” 

_This guy is an asshole,_ Hinata thought to himself.

“Well it sounds like you need neutral flowers.”

“Um what does that mean Chibi-chan?”

“Never mind. Just wait here.”

The stranger nodded his head and watched Hinata gather flowers from around the shop.

Hinata considered the stranger’s situation and which flowers would best let the girl know he wasn’t interested. 

Matthiola incana for the girl’s beauty. Gerbera daisies for cheerfulness. Alstroemerias for friendship, to let the girl down easy. And yellow chrysanthemums to get the friendship message across. Three of each for a dozen count flower bouquet.

“Okay here you go! I’m sure she’ll like them and let her know you’re not that interested. None of them have romantic meanings.” Hinata handed the stranger the bouquet and put away the money.

“Thanks Chibi-chan you’re great! See ya!” The stranger winked and left.

—

It had already been a week before the stranger came back again. Hinata was working in the back when he coworker told him someone wanted to see him.

“What’s up Chibi-chan! I’m back for more flowers!” The stranger smiled brightly at Hinata.

“Another confession?” 

“Yeah, I’m quite popular you know?” The stranger said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t I know your name yet?” Hinata amused.

“It’s not polite to ask someone’s name without presenting your name Chibi-chan.” 

“You can see mines on my name tag though.” Hinata frowned.

“Oh. Hinata-kun hm?” The stranger smiled, it was almost devilish, Hinata knew he was up to something.

“Yeah so what’s yours?” 

“Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa.” 

“Oikawa-kun?” Hinata tried to play back with Oikawa.

“Nope. It’s Oikawa-san to you Hinata-kun. I’m guessing I’m probably your senior.” 

“Probably. Anyways do you actually like the girl or not?” 

“Hm, no not really. She’s really cute but I think I like someone else.”

“Oh. I’ll give you the same as last time then.” 

Hinata grabbed the flowers and set up the bouquet.

“You should really stop going out with so many girls, they’ll think you’re a player Oikawa-san.”

“Oh? Do you think I’m a player Chibi-chan?”

Back to Chibi-chan? Hinata thought to himself, kind of annoyed.

“Pretty much Oikawa-san.”

“Oh? But you hardly know me Chibi-chan! Hang out with me and you’ll find out.” Oikawa winked at Hinata and left his number on a paper for him.

—

**Hinata** : Oikawa-san? It’s me Hinata :)

**Oikawa-san** : Chibi-chan! So you decided to text me after all? Couldn’t resist huh?

**Hinata** : Yeah I guess so but now I’m starting to regret it :/

**Oikawa-san** : Hinata-kun you wound me! Why don’t we hang out on your day off?

**Hinata** : Yeah sure how about Wednesday around 4? There’s a festival near my house we could go to.

**Oikawa-san** : I’ll see you later Chibi-chan! 

—

So that’s how Hinata found himself on Tuesday wondering whether to count this is as a date or not. Oikawa was attractive and he seemed funny but he already mentioned he was interested in someone else. Would it be weird if Hinata brought him flowers? It’s not like they were completely close. They didn’t even know each other’s name until a few days ago. But maybe that’s okay?

The bell chimed, signaling someone entered the shop. When Hinata made his way to the front, he was a little surprised to see Oikawa there.

“Back for more rejection flowers?” Hinata mused.

“No. Actually I’m here for some nice flowers. Something romantic but not too romantic you know? What are your favorites Chibi-chan?”

“My favorites?” Hinata asked in confusion.

“You’re a florist right? You have to have favorites. Make a bouquet with your favorites. I trust you Chibi-chan!” Oikawa gave him a smile, it felt really genuine and warm. 

(Hinata’s heart did front flips)

Hinata did love a couple. He loved sunflowers since they were his mom’s favorite and he loved flowers that go well with sunflowers. 

So, he grabbed sunflowers, baby’s-breaths, sweet peas, and snapdragons. 

“These are my favorites, the sunflowers are my favorite and the flowers go well with them.”

“Thank you Chibi-chan! See you tomorrow!” Oikawa winked at Hinata

—

It was Wednesday already and Hinata was really nervous. He didn’t bring anything because he didn’t want it to be awkward, but he came 20 minutes early. 

It was 3:55 already when Hinata saw Oikawa approaching him.

_Wait? Is he holding what I think he’s holding?_ Hinata thought to himself in disbelief. That idiot brought the bouquet. 

“Chibi-chan! You’re here early!” Oikawa practically shouted at him.

“You’re early too Oikawa-san!” 

“Hm, I’m a gentleman and I don’t like to keep people waiting, Hina-chan.”

_Hina-chan?_

“The flowers?”

“Oh right! These are for you Chibi-chan! I thought it was proper to give you a gift since you accepted my offer to hang out.” Oikawa blushed but it was barely there.

Hinata wondered if his face was as red as his hair. Probably. He didn’t care though, he’s here with Oikawa and he couldn’t care less about anything else.

—

They walked around the festival for a while. Talked about everything and anything. The conversation ranged from Hinata’s sister, Natsu, to Oikawa’s strange obsession with aliens. He was passionate about them, Hinata could say that for sure. 

But, you know? It’s kind of great to hear the person you like talk about the things they love. They have this passion behind it and in your bias for them, you begin to understand them through their obsessions.

Oikawa is obsessed with aliens, space, and volleyball. He’s really smart, a big nerd, and charismatic. That’s what Hinata has learned in their three hour chat.

He also has a best friend, Iwa-chan. They’ve been friends since elementary and from what Oikawa tells him, Hinata thinks Iwa-chan hates Oikawa. He’s not sure Oikawa realizes it though.

  
  


He likes spending time with Oikawa, he’s an interesting person. To Hinata, there seems to be many faces that make up Oikawa Tooru.

There’s the smug, sarcastic one he has on the exterior. There’s also the dork side, the one that just bought himself another alien keychain. There’s kind Oikawa who just bought Hinata cotton candy even though Hinata didn’t ask for one. There’s bashful Oikawa that blushes red when he gives Hinata the flowers and cotton candy. These many faces interest Hinata, he wants to see what other faces Oikawa is made of. 

At the end of the night, Hinata kisses him. He was feeling bold and he wanted to convey his feelings. Deep down, he wanted to know if Oikawa felt the same.

And he did, he kissed Hinata back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to comment anything (critique, something u liked, random idk)!!


End file.
